Time of the Kings
by NekoAyane
Summary: What Mikoto and Reisi do in their spare time. On Christmas. (Horrible summary I know XD)


**Time of the Kings**

 **Disclamer: I don't own the chracters, but I do own the plot.**

"So much work…" I say to myself while I was sitting at my desk. Everyone had left to celebrate Christmas, but I was stuck here finishing my work.

Only one person was still here with me, "Fushimi-Kun...why are you still here?" I say to him while I heard him typing on his computer, He sighs, "I don't want to go home…"

I sigh as well, "Why? Isn't your boyfriend living with you?"

"Yes Misaki lives with me, but when he sees me he'll be mad…" Fushimi-Kun says, "Well you have to leave...you can finish tomorrow...you can't work when you are distracted by something else.." I see that Fushimi-Kun pauses to think, "Well then Sir, I'll leave…"

He gets up, closes his computer and leaves. I closed the door after he left and I go again sit at my desk to finish the work that I had started.

. . .

When I finished everything I look outside through the window I had in my office and I could see It was pretty much midnight, so I put on my coat, my white silky gloves, and blue ocean scarf on while I was turning everything off at Scepter 4. I walked outside, where everything was pure-white, everything was filled with snow.

I could see my breath while I was walking home. I was getting ever closer to my house and I could sense something warm, almost frightening, but not quite. It was more like warmth.I knew what person could have such a foreboding aura around him, "Mikoto Suoh…" He was in my house and I could sense it.

Just thinking about the heat and Mikoto, a smile was creeping up on my face.

If he's in my house, he must already know what I want.I sigh and I walked up to my door, I was just about to knock when Mikoto opened up the door and grinned, "I knew you were coming Munakata…" I chuckled, "Really?" He nods, "Yea I could sense your cold sorry ass, from here…"

I roll my eyes, "You know I hate the cold…" He was grinning way too much, which I didn't mind.I stepped passed him and I went to the coat rack, while I was taking everything off, my gloves, scarf and finally my coat.

I then took off my glasses,so the fog could clear up. After a while I put them back on.I was finished with everything and I was heading to the kitchen when I felt two strong hands embrace me from behind. I already knew who It was, "Suoh let me go...I have to go make us some dinner…"

He still didn't let go, instead he turned me around and kissed me passionately. I was getting warmer and warmer by the second, so I wrap my arms around Mikoto's broad back. He slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Our tongues started dancing wildly in a fiery passion. I was running out of breath fast. Mikoto noticed this and we parted, I was breathless, and he was grinning.I was still embracing Mikoto, but I was confused, surprised, and most of all flustered."W-what..was that for?" He holds me even closer, "I wanted to warm you up...and this was the only way I know how…"

He was still smirking, We stayed like that for a while longer. After he had let me go, I started making dinner, or mostly a snack since it was technically midnight. After I finished with our 'Dinner' I called Mikoto, "Food's done!"

No response, "Hey Suoh! Don't make me come up there!" Again no response, I was getting pissed off, so I went up to my room which that's where Mikoto was most likely at.

When I opened the door, I saw Mikoto peacefully sleeping, all the anger I had. Vanished at that instant that I saww his cute sleeping face, which was very serene, and calm.

I come up to him and I ruffled his hair gently, I then kissed his forehead softly as to wake him up, "Suoh~..dinner's ready...wake up.." I whispered sweetly in his ear. He grumbled, "Five more minutes…"

I sighed, and I softly and gently leave a peck on his lips making him open his eyes. He widens his eyes a bit, but then he grabs my cheek and makes the kiss a bit deeper, but it was still a light kiss.

We part and he yawns, "The foods ready?" I nod, he gets up and lets out another yawn while walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I smiled, I walked downstairs and I saw Mikoto serving himself his food. I grabbed another plate, so I also serve myself some food.I then sit right across Mikoto.

He was already eating, so I grab my fork and I also start eating. We ate in silence, but silence is meant to be broken, since Mikoto spoke up first while he gulped the last of his food, "Thank You for the food Munakata.."

He smiles, I blushed, "Y-yea..your welcome…" He placed the plate down in the sink, while I finished the last of my food.

When I had gotten up to wash the dishes Mikoto came behind me and embraced me, "Suoh...what are you doing?"

"I wanna hug you.." I sigh, "Ok, but no hands below my waist, only above my waist.." I hear him sigh but he gives an agreed hum. I finished with the dishes and I could feel Mikoto becoming tired, so I dry my hands and I slowly move to our room while turning off the lights in the kitchen.

When I got both of us to our room, Mikoto let go of me and pinned me to the bed, "M-mikoto?" He widens his eyes, 'Crap I never call him by his name..'

His smirks and he kisses me hard, I was moaning into his mouth, for how the kiss was so lustful, but still very passionate. 'ha…~'

I parted for air, "huff...M-mikoto…" I look at him and I smirk, "What are you all smug about?" I then raised myself as far as I could and I kissed his lips one more time.

I still had my hands pinned, I smiled in the kiss.I then parted and I chuckled, I then heard Mikoto sweetly say in my ear, "Merry Christmas..Reisi..I love you..."

He kissed my neck gently, I was far into the ecstasy, but I still replied, "I l-love you too..M-mikoto.." For the rest of the night we stayed in each other's embrace, while whispering sweet words to each other, until the sun rose in the horizon…

 ** _The Next Morning…_**

"Mikoto..hurry up...we have to get up...your phone has been ringing non-stop..I read the caller id and It was a person name Kusanagi? I think? Anyway hurry up…"

I hear Mikoto grumble, but he eventually gets up, kisses me lightly on the forehead, and grabs a towel and takes a shower. I started to get up as well. I put my clothes on and I head downstairs ready to make breakfast.

I made breakfast and I just waited until Mikoto would come downstairs, so we could eat. I knew he might be busy today, so I wanted to spend at least a bit of time together until he leaves.

He finally comes down with his new clothes on and a towel around his neck, "Thanks…"

I gave him his food and he sits down, I also grab a plate.I serve myself some food as well, and I sit down beside Mikoto.

I was eating while I was drying his hair and he was busy eating as well. He finished eating,so I stopped eating, taking the towel away from the crook of his neck and he kisses me lightly, "I might swing by your office..If I have time…"

He winks at me and waves back, "Ok...good luck on whatever you have to do Suoh.." I smile at him.

I head back to my seat once more, and I hear the front door close with a soft *bam* ,so I relaxed and finished the rest of the food on my plate. I washed everything and I also took a shower.

When I was finished, I put on everything and I braced myself for the freezing cold.

When I got to Scepter 4 headquarters Awashima was already there doing some paperwork, "Good Morning Lieutenant…" She turns around and bows, "Good Morning Sir..!"

She goes back to sorting more paper. While I went inside my office and started doing what I usually do everyday..

After that everyone started coming in, Fushimi-Kun had a more happier expression than yesterday, 'Something good must've happened with his boyfriend huh..' I sigh, "I still have to finish all th-"

I felt warm hands cover my mouth and pull me off my chair, when that said person turned me around I was surprised.

He softly let me go, and I whispered a bit angrily, "What are you doing here Mikoto…?" He chuckled, "I told you I wa-" We both heard my office door open and I was about to get up and explain myself when Mikoto pulled me and silenced me with his lips.

I knew the voice who was inside my office, "Sir? Did he go out? Hm...maybe I'll give him this later then…"I heard her leave, closing the door with a soft, *bam, so I wrapped my hands around Mikoto's neck, "mphm…"

I was becoming breathless, but the kiss felt so good.At last Mikoto let me go and he grinned. While I laid on the floor like an idiot, "huh...so anyway I was about to say that I got let out early and I was going to drop in for a surprise…"

I sighed, "jeez..We could've been caught by Awashima…" I hear Mikoto chuckle.From that day, every time Mikoto came early he always hid behind my chair and we talked about how our day was going, and things like that.

Everyday our lives were filled with each other and neither of us minded, because we loved each other.


End file.
